Part I: Sorceress' Feather
by Dkmagby88
Summary: Intro. where all story unfolds about why Rinoa leaves. I know this story sounds like a cliche, but it's really good and i worked hard on it so PLEASE review! complete!
1. In the Morning

****

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN FF8, BUT WOULD LIKE TO

Chapter I

_"When the feather breaks, to the world she shall take"_

The ocean waves break against the fearsome storm. The dark sky begins to howl against the pressures of the storm. A swirling black gray it is. The waves begin to rage against the sides of the barrier wall. Lightning strikes, but only a soft rumble in the distance. The wind begins to pick up as it swirls around the woman in black. She stands fearsome against the raging storm approaching. Just standing there and not moving an inch. She watches as the water raises and lowers with the wind. Her long black hair begins to blow around her face. She doesn't bother to move it; just watches through it as a speckle of rain drops onto her shoulder. It's warm. Thunder begins to make its roar as the blackness begins to approach closer. She stares at it with nervousness. It begins to come closer and closer until it has covered all the sky. Darker and Darker the blackness grows. It comes for her. It comes for the one to take it. The woman looks up into the sky as the blackness swirls above her. She opens her arms as if welcoming it. 

"Take me! I dare you!" She screams into the swirling mass of darkness.

"_The feather has broken,_" It whispers back to her, "_and now my daughter, you shall return to me._"

"Do it!" She yells as tears stream down her cheek, "I shall stand strong against you, and I will continue on! You don't scare me! I know that I have nothing else but this, but I will not run, but fight!"

The blackness lowers itself in a pillar of never-ending darkness and swallows the woman.

Rinoa stirs in the bed in the dormitory and begins to open her eyes to the incoming sun. Her skin becomes a yellow tinge as the sun slowly rises to the east. Her eyes squint to the newly brought light and she turns herself over. She sees Squall's bare back and neck in front of her face. He still sleeps as she sees him move slightly as he breaths. 

_He's still tired from last night._ Rinoa whispers in her mind. _That was a long night last night. I wonder what happened, but it's best not to think about it. Squall always hates talking about his work. _

Rinoa lays in bed playing with her fingers for a few minutes. She grips around her neck and feels nothing. She begins to panic slightly, but then realizes she took off her necklace last night. She reaches over to the nightstand and finds the two rings strung onto the silver chain. She sits up and slipped it around her neck and decided it was a good time to get up out of bed. She looks over to Squall as he also begins to stir, but he just turns over and continues to sleep. 

_Rare occurrence when I get up before Squall. It must have been really bad last night. _She says to herself again.

She gets out of bed fully and stretches her arms slightly. She was dressed in a pair of Squall's boxers and a white sleeveless shirt that had the garden symbol on it. She took the two off and began to look through the closet for her favorite blue dress outfit. 

"Putting on a show?" A voice behind her called.

Rinoa jumped in surprise and turned around quickly, covering up herself with her arms. 

"Squall! You're supposed to be asleep!" She scolded him.

"Well, you woke me up when you got out of bed." He replied.

"You have a really sick mind you know!" She loosened up and continued to look through the closet, "You slept late today."

"I know, rough night." He sat up in bed, exposing his bare chest with his necklace hanging down.

"Why'd you work so late last night? I heard there was some sort of emergency." Rinoa turned around with her outfit in hand.

Squall looked down at the bed, "Some nights are like that, but it was nothing."

"Come on. I know you. You never work past midnight." Rinoa began to pry and knew that he was about to go off soon, but he didn't.

"It was nothing, we were just declining in altitude a little bit. I just wanted to make sure that there were no malfunctions. So can we please drop it." He pulled off the covers and got out of bed as well. He went behind Rinoa and hugged himself around her waist. 

"Squall! Quit it! If we keep fooling around like this, we're never going to get to work!" She turned around to him and looked into his blue eyes. Those eyes were so blue. Like vast oceans spanning over a thousand years. They sometimes were calm and breezy, but sometimes they become raging hurricanes. 

"Come on! I deserve a little break after last night. Besides, we never got to do what we planned to do last night." He began to smile to her before he kissed her slightly.

"I'm sorry, but I have to get ready. Today we get that new shipment of books and they have to be distributed to all SeeD members as ten this morning." She smiled a little too. she then kissed him and pulled herself from his grip.

"You always do this to me, you know. You figured I'd be the one talking about being punctual. But no, you're always leaving me with some excuse." He complained as he stepped back a little bit from her.

"Sorry, but I just...I....haven't been feeling right. I'm just not really feeling right to do it." She turned her back onto him feeling a little awkward.

"What do you mean?" He asked as he began to wonder about her.

"I've just...you know...feel like something is wrong with me lately. I don't know what it is, but maybe I'm just a little bored. Not with you I mean! I mean with the garden and all. Maybe after the party tonight, I'll feel a little better." She began to dress into her outfit and continue to hurry.

"I see. I used to feel the same way, but I think after you came into the picture, I became a lot happier." He smiled as she turned back to him.

"I love you, Squall," he kissed with her hand behind his soft brown hair, "and I hope you're right." 

Rinoa finished getting dress and headed out the door before Squall could say a word.

"I love you, too."

**** ****


	2. Book Keeping

****

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN FF8, BUT WOULD LIKE TO

Chapter II

Rinoa briskly walked down the dormitory hall thinking about what today would be like. She would go to the library and start her shift. She had to get those new manuals to all the SeeD members today, but she didn't really feel like doing that by herself. She figured she would just leave it to one of the students. Rinoa was too excited about the party tonight. It had been one year since Ultimicia was destroyed. They were going to have a banquet to celebrate where everyone in garden was welcome. The retired headmaster, Cid, would be there with his wife, Edea. It had also been around the same time Rinoa had become a sorceress. The thought still gave her chills. But tonight she would wear the same dress she had met Squall in at the SeeD graduate party. That brought back memories. However, the party would be a lot of fun because everyone was going to be there, including all her comrades that she hadn't seen in a while, well, most of them. Quistis and Zell were still present at the garden as instructors, but Selphie had left a little while after the incident to rebuild Trabia garden and last Rinoa heard, she had become the new headmaster for it. Irvine on the other hand, probably wasn't coming. That was a long story that still made Rinoa feel bad in the pit of her stomach. Just words came back to her that she tried to hold back.

_"It's time for change!" _

"Irvine, I'm the headmaster here! I'll say what we do and where we go and no halfwit cowboy is going to tell me otherwise!"

"I don't need this! I'm sick of your attitude and sick of this place! I'm outta here and I don't plan on coming back!"

"Go ahead and run you little pussy. I'm sick of your incompetence and want you out by tomorrow!"

"I'll do you a favor and leave tonight, you dictator."

"Then go!"

"And words up to you when you're done screwing that sorceress of yours, why don't you retire before you get yourself killed by mutiny?"

"GET OUT OF HERE, NOW!"

"_GLADLY!"_

Those words still made her shudder. Irvine and Squall were both best of friends, but because Squall had lowered Irvine's rank because of a mission that had gone wrong, the two had nothing better to do but yell at each other. However, Irvine had one day just came and said those things to Squall and that's what happened. Rinoa hadn't seen Irvine in five months and hadn't gotten a word from him. Though he had said some hurtful things to her as well. She had ignored them because she knew he was really only mad at Squall. But very unlikely he would come back, or even if Squall would let him in if he did.

When Rinoa had entered the library she had spotted the boxes of the manuals. She looked around and saw about four of five students frantically studying for one of Quistis' tests most likely. She headed over to the counter and saw Cheryl half asleep. 

Rinoa tapped her on the shoulder, "Hey, tired?

"Oh, Ms. Heartily! I'm sorry, it's just that I got zero sleep last night because of the emergency." She stood up fully and yawned slightly.

"You were a part of the emergency last night?"

"Yeah, I'm a medic level five, so I was called in because level five students are always called in if there's any type of emergency. It sucks." She leaned over the table and looked at Rinoa.

"I see, don't worry about it. At least you were on time today." Rinoa smiled at her.

"Yeah, if only the headmaster was a little less strict, we'd probably all be a little happier. Oh! Sorry about that! I didn't mean to." Cheryl looked scared a little bit.

"Don't worry. I understand. At least you say it in a nice way." Rinoa didn't care. She had always heard nasty comments about Squall behind her back. She often heard groups of students whispering as she walked by them with Squall around her arm. A lot of people had liked him in the beginning, but now, he was stern and a powerful leader. Sometimes, students and even SeeD members didn't agree with him at times. But he had never done anything that drove the garden under. It was a strong establishment because of Squall. And even with their suspended funding, he kept it going.

"It slipped out." Cheryl said.

"Don't worry about it." Rinoa replied.

"Well, anyways, I'm still sorry, just frustrated." She apologized again.

"Hey, it's no problem. By the way, can I ask a favor of you." Rinoa looked at her.

"Sure."

"I'll give you 500 gil if you take those manuals and distribute them to all the SeeD members. Just leave them each one if you can find them, but if not, just put them in their mailboxes in the office, okay?" Rinoa knew she would accept, any chance she would take to get out of the library and go see Zell. But, she knew she needed to use money because Cheryl was still smart.

"Okay. Don't worry about it!" Cheryl exited the counter and went to get the boxes. 

"Oh, before I forget! Can you give this message to Zell for me, thanks." Rinoa handed Cheryl and piece of paper she had written last night before Squall had come in. 

"What for?" Cheryl asked a lot of questions.

"Just a note, I don't care if you read it either, it's just a reminder about checking the schedules to see who will be on duty during the party. Last time he forgot and we had no one guarding the front gate." Rinoa knew that if she told her that, she wouldn't read it, but just to make sure, she wrote a few sentences about it at the beginning and towards the end. It didn't matter that much if Cheryl read it anyways. Zell would probably tell her about it. 

"Okay, I'll make sure I get it to him." She took the note and placed it in her dress pocket and picked up the box of manuals.

"Thanks, and I'll pay you when you get back, okay?" Rinoa went behind the counter.

"Okay, bye." Cheryl walked out of the library.

Rinoa shook her head. How long had Zell been messing around with her? Probably since he became an instructor. It's against garden policy for an instructor to date a student, let alone have sex with them. She had always thought it was funny how he was always trying to hide it from Squall, but she knew Squall knew. Squall liked Zell though, and he just pretended he didn't know. However, if another SeeD member found out. Zell would definitely get the axe. Squall would have no choice, but to suspend Zell's instructor's liscense and probably expel Cheryl as well. So many secrets that this garden holds, but no one ever talks about them.


	3. Bad Feelings

****

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN FF8, BUT WOULD LIKE TO

Chapter III

Three thirty soon hit and it was time for Rinoa to leave work. Though the library was a boring job, it was easy and not very dangerous. She liked it, and it was the only thing she could do to stay in the garden that didn't require having a SeeD liscense. She did like to read a lot, too. However, it was the one thing she hated, boring. 

Rinoa waited for Mrs. Bunkel, the evening librarian to come in and then she would leave. Mrs. Bunkel was an old lady that was married to the old man that took care of the front gate. She loved books about as much as any old lady would. She was very nice, but very old and stupid. She always came in with a cheery attitude and sometimes brought Rinoa some cookies that she had baked the other night. Rinoa liked her a lot, but the library was about the only time she ever planned on seeing her. Occasionally, they would bump into each other in the hall and Mrs. Bunkel would just say, "Oh, Rinoa. How is Squall? Good? Well that's nice. Good seeing you. Well I'm off to see Charlie, you know how he is." Then she would just be on her merry way. Of course, Rinoa didn't know how Charlie was because she probably saw him once since she had began living on the garden. But for some reason, Mrs. Bunkel was late today. 

"Where is she? I've gotta meet Zell, or he'll get suspicious." Rinoa tapped her fingers on the desk, anxiously looking at the door to see when she was coming in. 

It was 3:45 before Mrs. Bunkel popped her old self into the doorway.

"Sorry I'm late, Rinoa dear," She came in with her old lady's dress on with a plate of cookies, of course, "but I was chatting to Instructor Dincht before I arrived. He insisted on having one of my cookies, so I couldn't refuse. Then she started talking about the party and asked me if I had the schedule of SeeD working that shift and I said that they were with Instructor Trepe, but then he said he couldn't find her..."

"It's okay, Mrs. Bunkel. Don't worry about it." Rinoa walked from behind the counter to go out.

"Yes, well, I believe Instructor Dincht is looking for you anyways, so I better get to work. Oh yes, before I forget. Have this plate of cookies. I brought them for you and Headmaster Leonheart. I hope you like them. I baked them this morning. Anyways, I must have a lot of work to do. Busy as ever I suppose. I remember when..."

"Thanks Mrs. Bunkel, but I have to get going. I'm already late for...a...meeting, yes, a meeting. So thank you for the cookies and have a nice day." Rinoa grabbed the plate from her and walked out the door. Boy, did Mrs. Bunkel have a mouth on her. Never closed it for ten seconds before another stupid thought popped into her head, but Rinoa didn't mind that much. Unless, she had to do something and she wouldn't shut up.

Rinoa was in the library hallway walking towards the elevator when she spotted Zell. He was coming towards her as Mrs. Bunkel had said before. 

"Rinoa! There you are. I've been looking for you! Where have you been?" Zell began pant a little bit. He was in his SeeD uniform that didn't really go with him. Of course, he had to wear it because it was policy. Which is ironic because Zell is the one that usually breaks policies.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Mrs. Bunkel again." Rinoa explained.

He looked up at her after he caught his breath, "Are those cookies?"

"Yes, Mrs. Bunkel gave them to me." Rinoa said.

"Hey, I've tried those. They're pretty good." He said as she knew he wanted one. 

"Do you want them? Squall doesn't like chocobo berry anyways." Rinoa handed him the plate because she knew he would take them.

"If you don't want them." He replied taking the plate. Surprising how he was so courteous about it.

"Anyways, did you get my note from Cheryl?" Rinoa asked.

"Yeah, it was a little strange. Did you mean what you said?" 

"Yes, I think it makes sense, don't you?"

"I guess, but don't you think you're jumping to conclusions."

"I thought so, too, but were you called last night for the emergency?" Rinoa asked.

"No, there was an emergency?" Zell was confused.

"That's what Squall said. I don't recall anything either. Cheryl said she was also called, but that's it."

"Now that you mention it, Quistis said she called, too."

"I think there's something up, don't you?"

"I wouldn't go that far, Rinoa."

"But, Zell. An out the air emergency happens and only three people are called to it. On top of that, I know that none of the three would have anything to do with altitude disturbances."

"Yeah, you're right about that. But why would Cheryl be called."

"She can be trusted with secrets, and it doesn't look suspicious. Because it's true that all level five medics are called to any emergencies."

"True, but why Quistis and Squall?"

"I told you what I think, but I'm not going too deep into it. It's only a suspicion. It's not like I suspect anything too serious."

"But I don't think Quistis would ever do anything like that, do you?"

"Well, you remember what a year ago was like, don't you?"

"But I think Quistis can be trusted and Squall, too. They would never do something like that."

"I hope you're right. I trust both of them with my life. If my suspicions ever came true, I wouldn't know what to do. It's just that I've been having bad feelings."

"Bad feelings?"

"Yeah, I get this emptiness in my stomach and my head becomes cloudy. I think it's my powers doing something like an ESP."

"You think you've advanced into being able to see things."

"Yeah, well, I don't see any pictures or anything. I just feel that something is wrong. Like a sixth sense, but it's very clear."

"I see, but maybe it's something else."

"But why would Squall call an emergency of only three people for a reason that makes no sense on the night that we had specific plans."

"I see. Okay, I'll talk to Quistis about it and be casual."

"Zell, I think it's impossible for you to be casual."

"Ha, ha, very funny."

"Why don't I talk to Squall tonight. I bet he'll be pretty loosened up by now and he'll talk to me."

"Okay, you go for it. But don't turn it into a spy mission. This night is for fun, not sneakiness. And don't forget to talk to Selphie. I hear she's been pretty depressed after Irvine left garden and she went to Trabia. You can perk her back up, okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry."

"Well, I gotta go, see you tonight." Zell said as he gave her a peck on the cheek and left.

It was nothing Rinoa said to herself. There had to be reason for it, Squall wouldn't do that to her.


	4. Teary Eyes

****

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN FF8, BUT WOULD LIKE TO

Chapter IV

Rinoa headed back to the dormitory to see if Squall was there. Most unlikely he would be. She knew he never took a break from work, and if he wanted to, there would always be something that was bound to happen to force him back to work. 

Rinoa sighed. The party started at seven and it was only four. She didn't want to get ready, because she figured that would make her seem a little desperate, even though she was. She sat down on the bed and pondered on what to do. Zell and Quistis were still teaching class until five. She didn't want to go back to the library. The training center was out of the question for her. No way would she go in there without someone else. But then she had a thought in her head. Selphie might have arrived by now. She would most likely be in the quad if anything. Going to see her would definitely make the time go by.

Rinoa walked out of the dormitory wing and headed to the quad. When she arrived, sure enough, Selphie was there. She was surrounded by a few students sitting around her. She was sitting on a stool and playing an acoustic guitar and singing the old classic, "Eyes on Me."

Rinoa didn't want to disturb her. Especially with everyone watching. She figured she would watch her sing and play at the same time. This song always made Rinoa sad since it was her mother's song. She walked to the back on the group and plopped down onto the ground to listen.

__

So let me come close to you.

Close as I, want to be.

Close enough for me, to feel a heart beating fast.

Those words soothed Rinoa of the party, garden, and her troubles with Squall. Everything melted away when she heard those words. The pluck on the guitar strings combined with Selphie's sweet and pure voice made Rinoa lose track of thought. Soon, the song was over and Rinoa looked up to see all the students clapping for her. She shook her head a little bit to get herself out of the daydream. She had almost forgotten what she had come here to do.

"Thank you all so much!" Selphie replied to them all. 

The students finished clapping for her song, and she got up from her stool and put the guitar away. The students also got up from their places and began to exit the quad or hang around looking at the ocean. 

Rinoa got up from her place and walked over to Selphie. 

"Selphie! It's me!" Rinoa hugged Selphie when she turned around.

"OH MY GOD! IS IT YOU RINOA!?" Selphie screamed as she looked at her face.

"Yeah, it's me!" Rinoa hugged a little tighter to Selphie.

"Oh my god! You're the first one I've seen today. This is like so cool." Selphie replied.

"Yeah, when'd you get here?" Rinoa asked.

"When you guys docked in Balamb, I took a vessel from Trabia and boarded."

"You don't say. It's so nice to see you again."

"It is isn't it." Selphie looked down at the ground.

"What's up?"

"Nothing much. How's Squall?" Her voice lost it's cheery pitch and went down to despair. Rinoa heard it, too. She felt bad because she knew why Selphie asked.

"He's fine. The same as last time. Well, maybe not the same as the last time you saw him, but he's not, you know." Rinoa had trouble answering this question. Selphie only asked a simple question and Rinoa turned it into a complete test.

"I see, is he still mad?" Selphie was still looking at the ground.

"Not really, just because no one mentions it. I don't know what it would be like if he came back though." Rinoa replied.

"Yeah, I know what ya mean. But if only. Anyways, did you like?"

"I loved it! It sounded really cool with the guitar. I've never heard it that way before." Rinoa tried her best to cheer her up.

"Thanks, I bet you'd be my toughest critic since it's kinda your song."

"I guess, but I loved. Of course, I love the song no matter what it sounds like."

"Of course."

"How have you been?" Rinoa asked her.

"Good. I like Trabia a lot because I've been pretty homesick since I came to Balamb, but it's nice to see things up and running again." Selphie replied.

"I heard you're the headmaster now." Rinoa smiled at her.

"Sort of, we haven't really appointed one, but they've really been trying to appoint me since I did kinda save the world a little bit."

"I get what you're saying. Things are the same since you left."

"Really? How are you and Squall?"

"We're...good. The same I guess."

"Uh-oh...you're lying. I can tell" Selphie looked at her queerly.

"I am not! We're good, maybe even better since you left." Rinoa got a little nervous.

"Okay, whatever you say." Selphie walked off a little bit.

"Are you coming to the party tonight?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

Rinoa walked up to her, "So have you heard from Irvine?"

"Yes, he came to Trabia a little while after you left and stayed for about two weeks. Then he said he had to go somewhere and left. I didn't know why and he didn't tell me. I wish I knew." Selphie stopped and brushed her eyes with her arm.

"I'm sorry." Rinoa apologized.

"It's not you fault. It was his for what happened. I don't blame you or Squall." Now Selphie was beginning to cry a little harder.

Rinoa took a tissue from her back pocket and gave it to Selphie, "That's not true. They were both stubborn and in the end, it got the best of them. I know this shouldn't have happened."

"Thanks. I'm sorry about this. I shouldn't be crying. This is such a happy day!" Selphie wiped her eyes. She sniffed her nose and looked at Rinoa with her red eyes.

"Don't worry about it. We have the entire day to talk and have fun." Rinoa smiled at her.

"I wish, but I have things to do. I'm sorry to leave you like that, but you know, SeeD stuff." Selphie smiled back at her.

"It's okay, that's the price I pay for not being a SeeD and living in the garden." Rinoa said.

"Well, I gotta go. Thanks for everything. It's was great seeing you again. Bye." Selphie gripped the tissue in her hand and grabbed her guitar case and left.

"Bye," Rinoa said as she looked onto the ocean, "and be strong."


	5. Clean and White

****

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FF8, BUT WOULD LIKE TO

Chapter V

Rinoa had spent the rest of her time in the cafeteria. She sat down in one of the tables that no one was using with her legs crossed. She didn't eat anything because she didn't feel like it. She had too many things on her mind to think about food. 

_Squall, what are you hiding. What is this that I feel. Are you hurting me, or just is there something wrong with me? I wish I knew. I love you, but you make me wonder._

Those were some of the thoughts that went through Rinoa's head. She had been lost in thought for about two hours after leaving the quad. One of the Trepe fanatics were across the other table. Quistis' little fan club had expanded after Ultimicia. There were probably about sixty students a part of it. Just her though, no one else. They liked her because she was strong and beautiful. Rinoa wished she could be like her.

The sun began to dip itself into the great ocean by FH. Rinoa looked up into the skylight about her head. The sky began to turn a mass of orange and pink. _Not black and gray._ Rinoa shook her head. Sometimes Rinoa wondered about the sky, but it was most likely six by now. Squall would be off by now and probably getting ready for the party. 

Rinoa boosted herself from her seat. Her butt was pretty sore from sitting in that plastic seat for two and a half hours. She stretched her legs a bit before leaving and headed out of the cafeteria. 

Rinoa made her way back to her room and opened the door. No one. Squall wasn't there yet, or maybe had already left. She looked around and saw nothing unchanged since she had left. Except, the bed was made, but Squall probably did that before he left, that neat freak. She looked over to the desk and saw it. A note. It was only a small one, not like the one she gave to Zell. She went over to the desk and picked it up. She was a little afraid to read it. It could have been anything, but she didn't know. She carefully unfolded the paper. It had a scribbled cursive writing one it in dark pen. It read,

_Dear Rinoa,_

Sorry I didn't come by, but I had things to do at work. I came and picked up my uniform and had to prepare for the party. I have to be there for preparations and supervise. I'll miss you and can't wait 'til the party. I have something to tell you.

Love,

Squall

Normal letter. Rinoa folded the note back to it's original state and put it on the desk again. _That's normal, right? He has to go do the party decorations. He is the headmaster. I told myself he's always busy. It doesn't matter anyways. I can see him all I want tonight. Yes, then everything should be fine. _

Rinoa didn't know what she was doing. She thought she was just reminding herself that she is dating the headmaster. There are a lot of things for him to do. On the other hand, was she just making excuses for him.

Rinoa shook her head to clear her thoughts. She walked over to the closet to get dressed. She slipped off her blue dress and put on the short white one she had met Squall in. _That brought back memories._

"You're the only cute guy here tonight."

"..."

"What's that? You'll only dance with a girl you like? Well then, you-are-going-to-like-me...you-are-going-to-like-me. Did it work?"

"Sorry, I can't dance."

"Oh come on. I'd look silly dancing by myself."

She slipped it over herself and brushed it down a little bit. It still fit of course. She hadn't worn it since last year, but it was so white, and so clean.


	6. Hyne's Destiny

****

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN FF8, BUT WOULD LIKE TO

Chapter VI

Seven 'o' clock approached and the time was upon her. Rinoa slipped on her white high heels and looked up on the clock. It was time for her to make her entrance. 

_You won't be with Squall though. He won't be with you. You're all alone._

Rinoa shook her head and walked out of the dormitory. The hallways were filling up with many people. Mostly all dressed in SeeD uniforms and elaborate gowns. Rinoa felt almost naked in front of them as she didn't have her love with her. She carried on though and headed to the second floor classroom where the party was being held.

_Just like the first night._ Rinoa looked up into the glass ceiling showing a spectacle of bright stars. The moon was fully lit and showed a yellowish glow. The room was decorated with many banners of many colors and the floors decorated with people's feet dancing on the white marble. The place was a little crowded. Rinoa looked over the top of guests' heads, but saw no one. She decided that maybe she should just walk a little bit and maybe she'd find someone.

The evening wore on as many Rinoa saw many people, but none of them were her friends. But she did see someone over the distance. She squinted her eyes as she thought she saw someone she knew. She began to walk over to them to confirm her suspicions. 

"Yes, I think that 'Hyne's Destiny' could be very relative to the old Centrarian culture, but I think that the Centrarians believed in a similar god and not like our present day one."

That voice she recognized. It was old and scratchy, but still kind and gentle. It was the voice she had remembered a long time ago. 

_"I'll accept your offer and grant three SeeD members and that's all. With the little money you are paying, I can't afford to give you an army. However, I do think your cause is just and I will comply."_

"Thank you so much, Headmaster Cid."

It was Headmaster Cid. Of course now, he was just called Mr. Kramer. He was a very kind man and very generous. Without him, she probably wouldn't be here today. She wouldn't have seen and fell in love with Squall without his help. 

"But the question is, are the Centrarian tales similar to ours today, or are the translators just going off today's text to translate them into familiar ideas that we presently have."

"That's very true, but if you examine some of the text closely, you can easily tell that it describes 'feathers,' and 'to the world'. I think that that is closely related to the prophecy of 'Hyne's Destiny' which says, 'When the feather breaks, to the world she shall take.' In modern times we associate it with the Daughter of Hyne that which clearly associates to what Centrarians called 'witches' or what we call sorceresses."

Rinoa walked up to Mr. Kramer's side and tried to listen a little closer. This matter she had heard over and over again about sorceresses. She had probably known everything there was to know about them. She thought that Mr. Kramer's wife Edea also knew this much and even more about them.

"Of course, but there could always be some mistakes. But in most cases, I agree with you Mr. Kramer."

"Yes, it is a very good theory that is widely accepted, but there could always be mistakes."

The other man that Mr. Kramer was talking walked off to another person to talk while Mr. Kramer sipped on his champagne a little bit. 

"Mr. Kramer?" Rinoa asked.

"What?" He turned around, "Is that you Rinoa?"

"Yes, it is me." Rinoa answered.

"It's so nice to see you again. I hope you've been holding up nicely." 

"Thank you." She gave him a smile.

"Oh I hope you weren't listening to that garbage. You know that all that stuff about 'Hyne's Destiny' is just the religious aspect of sorceresses. It's just meaning that people gave to their powers." 

"It's okay. I've heard it before." Rinoa replied.

"Well, I suppose you have. Now tell me, where is Squall?" Cid asked.

"To tell the truth, I don't know. He didn't come together." Rinoa said.

"What? Did something happen?" Cid looked worried.

"Oh no! He just had to supervise decorations and I had work. So we couldn't meet each other here." She tried to explain.

"Oh, I see. I almost forgot! Edea is also here. I bet she'd like to see you again." Cid looked around and saw her talking to another woman. He tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around to see Rinoa.

"Rinoa! I haven't seen you for at least a year! It's nice to see you again." Edea smiled at her. She looked a lot nicer when not trying to kill Rinoa and her friends.

"I'm glad to see you." Rinoa replied.

"I hope you've been holding up." She said. It seemed that everyone was saying that to her tonight.

"I'm doing good."

Cid interrupted their reunion, "I forgot to tell you about the award presentation. It's being held soon. You're suppose to go to head table along with me myself."

"Really, I didn't know about that." Rinoa looked puzzled.

"Yes, we should get moving if we are to be there on time," Cid said, "Edea, will you hold my drink for me as I present the awards."

He handed his drink to Edea and began to walk towards the front of the room, moving through the many people conversing. Rinoa followed him and felt a little puzzled about this award ceremony. She didn't know about it. It must be something they just put in today. Rinoa didn't know why, but she sensed something was wrong with this ceremony. Something was going to happen. _It must be "Hyne's Destiny."_


	7. The Feather Breaks

****

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN FF8, BUT WOULD LIKE TO

Chapter VII

At the head table, things were a little bit less crowded. There sat at the table Zell in his SeeD uniform, Quistis in the same, Selphie in a long pink gown with black roses, and Squall was already at the podium in his SeeD uniform. Rinoa quickly took a seat next to Selphie who looked at her with a smile. There at the table were the five of six warriors that saved the world.

"Testing, 1,2,3. Testing." Squall tapped the mic as he spoke into it. 

Everyone began to turn around to see what was happening.

"Welcome, SeeD members and guests, to the one year anniversary of the defeat of Ultimicia. I'm glad that you all could make it. Here we will recognize the brave people that saved this world from an eternal dictator and the people who have gone through much suffering to keep this world to what it is. So now, I turn the podium over to the former headmaster of Balamb Garden, Mr. Cid Kramer." Squall stepped away from the podium and Cid approached. 

Squall sat down next to Rinoa and looked at his hands. He was fidgeting. He was nervous to death about something. That was very odd to Rinoa. Squall never gets nervous for anything he does. But she knew he was nervous about something. 

Cid steadied himself at the podium and looked out into the crowd. The guests all cheered for him as he got up.

"Today we celebrate a momentous occasion. Exactly one year ago, the five people you see before you destroyed a great evil. Their courage and strength surpass all others. And that is why we are still here today. So now I will present each of the five with a pin of certification say that they have shown bravery, dignity, compassion, and have changed the future to better help mankind. This is the highest honor of a SeeD member and of any person of the world. So now, I shall call forth them."

Everyone's eyes began to light up to hear him call the names. A tingle went through Rinoa's skin as the excitement was too great to bear. For once, her powers had done some good.

"Zell Dincht, instructor of martial arts at Balamb Garden Academy, whose courage and determination kept the group going onward to victory." Zell walked up and cheers were heard in the background. Rinoa saw that Cheryl was in the front row cheering the loudest. 

"Selphie Timilt, former SeeD member of Balamb Garden Academy and now presently supervisor of Trabia Garden reinstallment, whose spirit was bounded by nothing and shined brightly past the darkness." Selphie brushed her dress down as she joined Zell.

"Quistis Trepe, instructor of first year students at Balamb Garden Academy, whose intelligence solved most of all their problems and overcame the troubles that were thrown before them." Quistis also got up and Squall looked toward her as she did, but then looked straight back at his hands.

"Irvine Kenneas, former student of Galbadia Garden Academy who was unable to attend tonight. His sharp shooting abilities and memory capacity were greatly needed to obtain victory." People cheered, but Squall twitched a little at the name of Irvine.

"Rinoa Heartily, current resident of Balamb Garden Academy and inheritant of Sorceress Edea, Sorceress Adel, and Sorceress Ultimicia, her powers and will are the reason why we are here today. Without them, we would be governed by sorceresses. Let's give a special cheer to her that is the olive branch of the two people." Many cheered, but some even snickered as she walked up. She ignored them though. This was her fate, and she had to face it.

"And finally, Squall Leonheart, current headmaster of Balamb Garden Academy, the leader that put motivation into the group and led them to save the world." Squall got up and stood next to Rinoa. She looked into his eyes as he came up. Now the eyes had become a fearful storm. She quivered.

Everyone cheered the loudest for Squall. Even though most despised his leader abilities, they gave him credit for his unbelievable courage. 

"Now I shall present you with the Pin of Hyne. To those who have shown remarkable courage and strength, to those who have shaped destiny, and those that are children of Hyne. Remember, follow your will and you shall receive greatness." Cid walked to each while saying this and pinning on the badge onto each of them. 

"Let's have one last hand for them." Cid said as everyone cheered and clapped as hard as they all could. 

Squall took a deep breath and walked towards the podium. Rinoa stiffened as he did. She didn't know what was going to happen, but she was afraid, very afraid. 

"I would like to take this time to congratulate all of comrades and actually thank a very special one. Rinoa, would you please come up here." Squall looked directly at her.

Selphie smiled a huge grin towards Rinoa and nodded her to go. Rinoa now felt really scared. Her stomach felt empty and she was afraid that something really bad was about to happen. But she still walk up next to him.

"I just want to say that I thank you. I thank you very much for what you have given me. You have given me the ability to love and to trust. If I hadn't had met you , I would still be in my room tonight and still thinking about what others think about me. I was scared to let everyone know who I truly was. However, you showed me that it is okay to let people know you and I thank you for that."

Rinoa smiled, maybe it wasn't going to be that bad after all. Everyone cheered for her as Squall had finished speaking. She was relieved to know that her suspicions were wrong.

"There is one more thing though." Squall said.

Rinoa froze right there. She was right after all.

Squall took off his lion ring that he wore around his finger. The one that Zell asked to borrow to give to Rinoa. The one that she had worn since forever. She returned it though after a while. He held it and looked at her. He then got down on one knee. Rinoa began to freak out almost. Her breath began to become heavy and short and her hand quivered as he took it in his.

"I've always loved you since you laid eyes upon me. Tonight reminds me of that and I begin to love you more. I hope that as we continue our love will grow stronger. So now, I would like us to be together forever. This is why I give this to you and ask you...Will you marry me?" Squall looked her straight in the eyes now.

Everyone around them had stood silent. Few gasps were heard that silenced to hear the crickets outside in the night. All that Rinoa could hear was her heart pounding. Then she began to hear voices

_"I hope she doesn't find out."_

"She won't, don't worry. I won't let her. I love her too much to hurt her like this.

"I love her too, Squall, but I just don't know what to do. I love you as well, but I don't want to hurt Rinoa."

"I know. I wish that I could take it all back."

"So do I. I wouldn't have done anything if I had known how much you two were in love."

"Then we shall make a pact. We won't tell anyone except Cheryl."

"Of course, she'll make sure that nothing gets out and she'll relay that nothing happened to all the students."

"I think I'm going to propose tonight."

"Really? How?"

"I'll come up with some excuse to get us noticed by everyone. I know I never do anything like this, but I want it to be something special for her."

"I'm happy for you both."

"So am I, Quistis."

Rinoa kept hearing the voices and kept thinking about what they meant. There was no need to fool herself. She knew what they meant. She was just fooling herself, but what could she say in front of all of those people? She was afraid that if she said no, there would be nothing left for her. She began to breathe extremely hard now. She was afraid she was going to faint in front of all of these people.

"I...I...I'm very surprised at this." Rinoa looked around and saw that everyone was really leering in on her. 

"My answer is...is....," more breathing she did and she couldn't help it. This was the worst predicament she had ever been in, "is...wow...I can't believe this."

She still was having a hard time saying the answer. The words kept popping back into her head. Thos dirty words about it. She couldn't get them out. _"When the feather breaks, to the world she shall take."_

Her eyes widened now and she gathered every bit of strength she had, "My answer is...........................yes."

Squall's eyes widened as wide as they could be as he slipped the ring onto her finger. Everyone began to cheer as loud as they could and even louder. Clapping and whistling were hear from the background. Squall got up and kissed her while holding her as tight as he could.

Rinoa kissed him back, but felt so wrong. _"The time has come my daughter. The feather shall break. Make it break. MAKE IT BREAK."_

Rinoa went stiff all of a sudden and Squall looked at her in his arms. Her eyes went blank with white as Squall was about to scream.

A sudden burst of energy ripped through the room and shattered the glass ceiling. Glass particle rained onto the guests as they began to scatter out of the room in panic and screams. 

"RINOA! WHAT'S HAPPENING!" Squall screamed, but was soon thrown back from her body. 

Quistis grabbed Cid and pushed him off the stage they were one. Selphie picked up her dress and also jumped. Zell went for Rinoa before he was struck with a sudden bolt of lightning that sent him flying across the room. 

Squall got up from the recent fall he had. He looked at her as she began to float in the air with sparks of lightning forming around her. 

"RINOA! STOP!" Squall screamed at her, but it was too late. There was no stopping her as she pushed her arms outward throwing energy in every direction. Everyone fell to the floor as the energy knocked them down. Rinoa soon began to float higher into the air and out the broken ceiling. Rinoa lifted her arms and green balls of energy began to form around her.

Squall eyes widened at this as his mouth dropped, "She's summoning."

And so she did as clouds began to form. From them a dark shape took form. Wings began to expand from it and the head became visible. A massive blue dragon tore the clouds apart as it descended towards Rinoa. It stopped in front of her with its snarling teeth and its wings beating wind against Rinoa. She stood steady though as her hair began to blow. Rinoa looked directly at it before she gripped her shoulders in pain. Her back began to bulge from her dress before it ripped when her white wings sprouted. Feathers began to rain down onto the marble floor and the ambiance from the wings shown into all the faces of every person still in the room. Squall stood underneath the two in awe. 

Bahaumut, the dragon king, flew backwards a little before his mouth began to charge up with energy. He was going to attack and his target was Rinoa. 

His mouth formed a ball of energy before he blew it towards Rinoa. She floated there with her magnificent wings glimmering. The attack hit her directly and a gigantic explosion hit. The force began to crack the pillars of the ballroom and Squall fell straight to the ground. 

When the explosion had cleared, a gigantic rain of feathers began to fall down. They covered to the floor and the touched Squall gently. He still looked up while on the floor and tried to see Rinoa. She was there, but now she was starting to go unconscious. Her steady float began to crumble as she fell towards the ground. Squall jumped up in a hurry and ran towards her to catch her. He had caught her in a cradle in his arms and at that moment, Bahaumut had disappeared from the sky. 

Everyone began to look up as soon as they couldn't hear anymore rumbling. Squall looked at Rinoa as she was unharmed, but there was one thing that was wrong with her. Her wings had been lost.


	8. Dark Figures Behind Her Back

****

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN FF8, BUT WOULD LIKE TO

Chapter VIII

"What's this Squall?" Rinoa asked with a smile.

"That is a moogle rose." Squall replied as Rinoa pointed to the small white bud growing at the side of the garden.

"A moogle rose?" Rinoa questioned as she bent down to get a better look at the red center it had.

"Yeah, a flower that slightly looks like a moogle." Squall leaned closer in.

"I see. I've never heard of them." Rinoa said.

"That's because their pretty rare. You don't see them very often. You see, the flowers petals are close together making it harder of insects to pollinate. That leads to..."

"It's okay Squall. You don't have to get a scientific about it. It's just pretty." She smiled and touched the smooth, small, white petals on the delicate flower.

"There's a legend about them." Squall now bent down to her also.

"Oh really?" Rinoa just held her position and listened intently.

"Yeah. They say that if you can find one with a pom-pom, it means that a moogle has turned itself into a rose to hide itself. Therefore, if u pluck it, the moogle will come out and grant you a wish." Squall explained.

"That's so cool! I guess this one doesn't have a pom-pom?" Rinoa examined the rose.

"Nope, but I hope that my wish will still come true." Squall stood up as did Rinoa.

"It already has." She leaned into Squall and shared the most innocent kiss Rinoa had ever had with him, and the last.

"Attention! Attention all Balamb Garden level three students! Would all level three students report to the first floor. Students with the id numbers 36510-36599 report to the training center, and students with the id numbers 36600-36680 please report to the front gate. That is all. Thank you." The intercom boomed across the garden as a mischievous voice somewhat like Hyne's. 

The echoing voice reached into the infirmary where Rinoa lay asleep. Well, she did until awoken by the ominous voice.

_What time is it? What day was it? What week...what year?_

Rinoa pondered as her eyes began to flutter. She knew she was in the infirmary, but the question was when she was in the infirmary. 

_Squall's probably fifty years old now and I've been in a coma for all those years. It's almost like last time, but it was only a few days. Please let everything still be the same as it was when I fell. Please! Don't take the only things that I still have left in this world!_

Rinoa clenched her sheets and her eyes squeezed together as if to hold back a tear. She mustered up the courage to turn herself around in bed and look around the room. Everything was the same as it would've been. She gave a small sigh and looked into the fluorescent lights. 

The infirmary doors whooshed open as Rinoa heard footsteps clicking on the linoleum floor. 

_Please don't come over here! Oh please don't! _

Rinoa went back into her huddle and almost stopped her breathing completely. 

The footsteps clicked closer and closer to her. The became louder and louder. _Click, click, click_. Closer and closer, yet it seemed endlessly far away for Rinoa. 

The clicking came to a halt as she felt a dark figure behind her. The essence of it was corrupted and swelling with intense emotion. _The seas have grown dark and powerful._

"Rinoa." A deep and familiar voice broke the eerie silence of which was in the infirmary. The voice she had known all too well and would be happy to hear right now. However, the vibe that she got from it. That dark and evil vibe that she didn't like and always led to something.

Rinoa continued not to move. Her back was turned toward it and her eyes were open, but the figure still thought she was sleeping.

"Rinoa...I know...I screwed up." It said again.

Rinoa still kept still.

"I wish I could take it all back! I would have never done it if I had realized how special you were to me. I guess I just want to say that I'm sorry and I hope you can forgive me someday. I love you so much and can't bare the thought of losing you again."

Rinoa held back her emotions and continuously listened to it. She tried her hardest still not to move or cry.

"You know, that night I first did it...I looked for a moogle rose with a pom-pom to make it all go away for what I had done. But I guess that's just what happens. I was stupid and clueless. I hope that we can start all over again. Just be what we wanted to be and leave it all behind. So I know you can't answer me right now, or even hear me, but I just had to get it off my chest. I thought that this would be the first step to tell you even if you can't hear me."

But Rinoa could hear. Oh so very well.

"Well, I wish I could stay with you all day, but I can't. SeeD training for level three students. But I want to tell you that I love you and I will tell you someday. Someday it will all come out." The figure left it's darkness from her and walked out the infirmary.

Rinoa began to cry and she realized that her worst fears were true.


	9. The Exodus from the Garden

****

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN FF8, BUT WOULD LIKE TO

Chapter IX

A few hours had passed and Rinoa had drifted in and out of sleep. She found it hard to stay asleep due to what had just happened. She had suspected it, but now it was finally true. She found it best that not thinking about it was good. Just to keep it blotted out of her mind. Although when she did, she found herself thinking about the night she had almost destroyed the garden. Why did it happen? What was that voice in her head? All were questions she had, but none were there answers.

It was about six when Rinoa had actually sat up in bed. She stretched herself a bit which kept her mind off her problems. She gave a long yawn, even though she wasn't a bit tired. She was perfectly capable of doing anything right now. Her body was in perfect condition. 

She pulled the covers off lightly as if in fear someone was lurking in the room. She saw that she was completely naked and her clothes were missing. She covered herself up in embarrassment, but realized that no one was around. 

At the end of her bed she found the itchy hospital gowns that many wore. She put it on and was going to walk to her own room. Except for her bare butt hanging out the end. She looked around some more and found her thong she had wore the night of the party and slipped it on to cover herself up better. 

"Yeah, that's so much better, Rinoa." She said to herself out loud.

Though Rinoa was self-conscious, it didn't matter too much because she was pretty sure everyone was outside doing their training exercises that Squall had instructed them to do this morning. It was getting close to the SeeD finals and everyone was training extremely hard just to make the cut in order to take the test.

So she stepped on the stone cold floor and out the infirmary doors. She looked around in the lobby, but it was completely deserted. She carelessly walked back into her room without anyone noticing.

In her and Squall's room she looked around for maybe a note that he wrote her. But that was very unlikely. His gunblade was gone, obviously. It would probably be hours until he got back home. Wouldn't he be surprised to learn that she had escaped from the infirmary and went back to their room when he thought she was in a coma.

_"When the feather breaks, to the world she shall take." The feather has broken and now to the world she must take. Take to the world my daughter and find the stars which suit you. No need to fret or worry in despair. Soon, all worries will be gone and supreme happiness shall be at your command._

The voice. That voice. It had no actual voice, just words that popped into her head that she said to herself. Those words. Someone was leading her somewhere, but to where she did not know.

_Travel across the tattered path and through the desert sea to find the shining city that shall be the key._

It was a riddle of course. It was a riddle to test her if she would go and if she could figure it out. 

"Well...let's see. A tattered path would obviously be and old one that no one uses anymore. But there are a lot of those. Maybe one that's important. Like a railroad or something like that."

Rinoa thought about the second part. 

"The desert sea. A sea that is a desert. That could be in Centra, but there's no path that takes me there from here. But there is another desert which is actually a sea. The Salt Lake is a desert because it has no water, yet is still somewhat a sea. Then the shining city must be Esthar, the futuristic city, because that is where Dr. Odine, the magic expert, lives. So he, she, it, or they wants me to go to Dr. Odine and find out about this thing that I'm supposed to do. No...it wants me to do its little scavenger hunt and keep following these places around to get to where it really wants me to go. I'll play these games. Dr. Odine might actually have some really good information for me to use about my powers."

Rinoa was ready. She was ready to play this sick, twisted game that someone had made up. Obviously they were strong if they could do all this. So Rinoa was going to have to be strong. Not let in to the pressure from everything else. She had to be ready and no longer let burdens like Squall get her down.

She walked over to the closet and took off her gown. Then she had put on a black bra that was in the dresser in the closet. She reached for her blue dress, but stopped before she touched it. 

"No...this isn't the time to look innocent. You're not innocent. You're the leader this time and have to be one."

She then looked tot he side of it to see a tight black midriff. She took that down and put it on. Then she took down a black bottom that was a skirt, but also had a little back thing like her blue one, but much shorter. Next she slipped on a purple, netted shirt over her other one. Then she slipped on her long black leather boots she never wears.

She was ready to go. But should she tell Squall? No. He would only want to come and get in the way. This was her journey and hers alone. She had to do this on her own and without his or the garden's help. 

__

"And so she departed from the garden to pollinate the world with her magic. Across the tattered path and into the desert sea. She shall go forth to the shining city to which is the key. The feather has broken and to the world she has taken, but shall she find happiness among the ruins of a lost world, or destruction from an unknown darkness that lurks within."

"When she has taken the world, to the stars she shall ascend."


End file.
